


Healing Feathers

by BrokenWings395



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ANGEL HUNTING, Castiel's oblivious, Dean's desperate for a friend, M/M, Medival times, Sam's a poor bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWings395/pseuds/BrokenWings395
Summary: Angels were hunted for the feathers from their wings, which were said to have healing abilities. They could cure anything. Dean Winchester was a lonely Hunter in his village before coming across an angel caught in his trap. They soon become friends but tragedy strikes at every angle. Will Dean and Castiel stay friends or will their friendship fall apart?





	1. Prologue

   Feathers. Feathers from angel wings. So many said they have healing properties, and can cure anything. Many people from the villages go out and hunt the celestial beings known as the Angels, bringing back medicine for their families and money to live. Archangels were extremely rare, and can only have their wings sliced off for decor by the king's men. Such wings were for royalty, no other. Hunters were on the hunt everyday, wanting the feathers for medicine and profit.

   Dean Winchester was the oldest son of John Winchester, a hunter well known in his village. Dean's mother had died six months after his younger brother's, Sam's, birth. He was old enough to hunt on his own, and he had set up a trap in the meadow near his shack. He was currently waiting for the trap to be sprung, waiting for the sound of something writhing in the trap.

   It was near midnight when he heard the screech of something and the clanging of metal. He raced out with his gun and walked to his trap slowly, seeing the outline of wings as he edged closer and closer. He saw an angel, a male angel, writhing around in the trap. His leg was caught in it and bleeding. He raised his gun to shoot the Angel before crystal blue eyes met emerald green. He froze and nearly dropped the gun, hearing the Angel speak, "Please, don't kill me, I don't want to die. Just let me go."

   Dean felt something inside of him that attracted him to the Angel. He could hear his heart beat, the sound relaxing him. He knew his father would yell at him if he let the Angel go, but he didn't care. Dean was lonely growing up, and he felt he could make a friend out of the angel. Dean slowly lowered the gun and tried to get the trap off, the blood from the Angel coating his hands. The Angel watched him curiously before the trap was off. The Angel smiled before flapping his wings, about to take off before Dean grabbed his hand, "You shouldn't fly with that wound." The Angel pressed his fingers to the wound and in a flash of light, the wound healed. Dean stared, "I'm Dean." The Angel smiled softly, "I'm Castiel." Dean smiled softly before asking him if they could meet again. Castiel nodded and asked him to always meet him in the same meadow at midnight. Dean nodded before Castiel flew away.

   Dean got home later that night, apologizing for not bringing anything home before seeing his little brother in the bed, sweating heavily with a wet rag on his head. Dean ran over and asked him, "Sammy? What's wrong?" John came forward, "He's terribly ill. I don't know what illness it is, never seen symptoms like this. He was coughing up some blood when you were gone." Dean's eyes went wide and he kissed Sam's forehead, "I'll heal you Sammy, and you'll be good as new. You can count on your big brother Dean."

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's getting more and more sick and Dean is desperate.

   Dean did as he promised and met Castiel in the meadow, watching the Angel descend from the darkened clouds and land in front of him, black wings folding down. Dean smiled softly and walked over, "Hey Cas." Castiel smiled slightly back, sitting down. Castiel's blue eyes twinkled as the moon peeked out from behind the wispy clouds. Dean smiled softly and sat down beside him, beginning to converse with Cas about his life.

   When the moon started to disappear and the sun began to rise over the mountains, Castiel left, leaving Dean alone. Dean sighed and felt sad when he saw Cas fly away, black wings fading away as he flew further and further away. Dean headed back, checking on his little brother before setting up another trap. He needed the feathers, he needed to make the medicine or Sam would never get better.

   Weeks went by, and Dean caught nothing. Sam was more ill and was as pale as a corpse. His cheeks were sunken in a little and he was as thin as a twig. Dean was desperate for even the tiniest feather, trying to keep his brother alive. John had been on a group hunt with some hunters in the next village over, and would be gone for a while. Dean wished he would be back soon, so he could help.

   Sam stirred softly in his sleep as Dean went out to set another trap. Castiel still visited, though Dean ended the visits earlier every time. Dean slowly and gently laid out the trap, setting it before going into the shack. He waited patiently before hearing the trap be sprung. He ran out with his gun, aiming it before seeing not one, but three pairs of golden wings. An archangel. Dean took a deep breath before he was slammed by one of the wings, sending him to the ground. The archangel stared at him and broke free of the trap, standing up with wings outstretched. Dean backed away quickly before Castiel flew down, shielding Dean, "Gabriel! Stop!" Gabriel stared at Cas and Dean before hearing a violent cough come from Dean's home. Dean ran inside and held his brother as Sam went through another coughing fit. Castiel frowned at the sight of Dean holding his ill brother in his arms. By the looks of Sam, the boy was near death, the cold hands after him.

  Gabriel flew in, face angry before his eyes locked onto Sam. His expression changed from angry to saddened as he watched Sam cough again and again, not being able to regain enough breath. Dean soothed his little brother the best he could as he watched Cas and Gabe from the corner of his eye. Gabriel stepped forward slightly, watching Sam closely before reaching out. Dean snapped around to stare at Gabriel, holding Sam tightly in a protective manner. Gabriel sighed softly before putting two fingers to Sam's head, Sam's coughing stopping and color returning to his face. "He healed him," Castiel explained, "No harm done." Dean sighed and kissed Sam's head before the smaller boy asked, "Who are they?" Castiel and Gabriel introduced themselves and Castiel felt a vibe from Gabriel. Gabriel has attached himself to Sam. Castiel smiled softly before Dean thanked Gabriel for what he did, Gabriel brushing it off as nothing.

   Castiel left but Gabriel stayed with Sam as Dean went out again, eyeing the boy closely. Sam was finishing washing some of the clothing when Gabriel walked over, hugging the boy from behind and wrapping his wings around Sam. Sam's hazel eyes widened in amazement as he saw the golden feathers wrap around his body. He snuggled into Gabriel, loving the warmth coming from him. Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam's head before letting him continue his work. Dean came home and smiled at Sam, going tot make dinner. Sam smiled as he pulled one golden feather out from his shirt, feeling the texture. "Gabriel."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam have become closer. And Dean and Cas seem to be falling in love.

   Sam was developing love for Gabriel, always feeling warm and safe when the archangel was around. Gabriel was developing the same love, only stronger. He now kissed Sam's head whenever he was visiting, loving the boy's smile. Dean didn't know. Cas didn't know. It was their little secret.

   Gabriel was visiting that night when Dean was out, smiling as he stepped into the house. Sam was awake and near the fireplace, where the flames were burning brightly with warmth. Gabriel walked over and sat next to Sam, kissing his head softly. Sam giggled and looked up at Gabriel, snuggling into his chest. Gabriel smiled and stroked Sam's hair, pulling the small boy into his lap. Sam smiled more and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's neck, making the archangel's smile wider.

   They stayed that way for a while, Sam watching the flames flicker among the wood. Gabriel kept his eye on Sam, watching him closely. Sam smiled and looked up at Gabriel, hazel eyes shining with love. Gabriel smiled and slowly pressed their lips together, feeling Sam completely melt into the kiss. Gabriel pulled away slowly, making Sam whine. He then perked up at the sound of Dean's feet outside the house. Gabriel pecked Sam's lips quickly before setting him on the bed and flying away through the window. When Dean walked through the door with a bag of feathers, Sam acted like nothing had ever happened.

   Dean and Cas had become closer over the months, still unaware of Sam and Gabriel. They were in a meadow, watching the stars and pointing out constellations. Castiel pointed out most of them, smiling. Dean smiled brightly every time Castiel looked at him, for his eyes would twinkle with the light of the stars. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulder, mindful of the wings, and looked at the stars again. Castiel blushed a little, trying his best to hide his blush. Dean saw it anyway and smirked before lifting Castiel's chin and kissing his nose. Castiel blushed furiously, his face as red as a fully bloomed rose. Dean chuckled softly, "You're adorable." Castiel smiled and leaned against Dean, wrapping his black wings around them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean finally have realized each other's feelings, but Sam and Gabriel have become too...... close.

 

   Dean and Castiel were out in the forest for a midnight walk. The way the stars twinkled among the leaves, and the moon cast its light between them, it was just beautiful. Dean smiled as they walked down the dirt path, his and Castiel's hands locked together. Castiel was taking him somewhere deep in the forest, where hunters and other village folk never go. Dean was a little nervous to be honest, as he had never gone in there. And he didn't know what lied in there. Castiel led him through the thick brush and trees, not letting go of his hand. Dean swallowed thickly as the forest got darker and darker. At last, Castiel pulled him out of the forest to a cliff, where you could see miles and miles of mountains and forest. Dean smiled as he looked up at the sky, the stars seeming to shine brighter than before. He turned to Cas, "It's beautiful up here." Castiel nodded and smiled, "So many people don't go in the forest, and miss this beautiful sight." Dean smiled and turned to kiss Castiel softly, the Angel smiling and kissing back. Dean moved to wrap his arms around Castiel's waist, slowly deepening the kiss. Castiel smiled and slowly pulled away. Dean smiled softly and they sat down, looking up at the stars.

   Gabriel was with Sam, cuddling him close as Sam read a small book. Gabriel didn't like the book at all, for it was about how to pluck the feathers from an angel's wings without damaging them. Sam could sense how he felt and closed the book, setting it down. He turned around and apologized, "Sorry Gabe." Gabriel ruffled his hair, "I forgive you." Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's neck, leaning in to kiss him softly. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, kissing back gently.

   Soon, the kiss became deep and desperate. Gabriel had Sam on his back on the bed, the archangel hovering over him as he ran his hands down Sam's sides. Sam moaned softly, squirming a little under Gabriel as he felt his hands slide over his hips. Gabriel slid his tongue into Sam's mouth, Sam moaning only for Cas and Dean to walk in the room. Sam and Gabriel pulled away, shocked that they had been caught. Dean growled, "You have a lot of explaining to do."


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel have gotten too close, and Dean is very angry.

 

   Sam and Gabriel sat on one side of the room while Dean and Cas stood across from them. Dean was right to give Sam a lecture about this, for Sam was only fourteen years old. Too young to be engaging in this. Gabriel had his arm around Sam's waist, trying his comfort him as Sam hung his head low from Dean's words.

   "You are too young!"

   "Not an adult!"

   "Wait until you're eighteen!"

   "This is a bad route for you!"

   "You are soon to become the disappointment of the entire fucking family!"

   When Dean's words started to become harsh, Castiel grabbed Dean and reasoned with him. Sam had started to cry, hating how Dean was yelling at him. Gabriel let the young boy cry into his chest, rubbing his back slowly in an effort to comfort him. Gabriel glared at Dean before picking Sam up and heading outside, Dean yelling at them to come back. When Dean ran outside with Cas to bring the two back inside, Gabriel had taken off. With Sam. They were high above the clouds, heading to a place where they could be alone. So Sam could relax. Sam rested in Gabriel's soft hold, watching the clouds pass underneath them. Soon, they arrived to a mountain top, Gabriel having a smooth landing and letting Sam down. He held Sam close as they looked over the mountainside, watching the stars and the moon.

   Dean was pissed off greatly at how Gabriel took off with his brother without permission. He ordered Cas to find the two, the Angel obliging and heading off to find them before they got into trouble. He found them on the mountaintop, telling them it was time for them to come back. "Not until Dean calms down, he made Sam cry," Gabriel said, not even making eye contact with Cas. Castiel sighed, "Dean is worried about Sam, bring him back and we will let you meet with him every day." Gabriel looked at Sam and Sam nodded. They headed back to Dean, who was pacing around the house. He let out a sign of relief when he saw Sam wasn't hurt, and Cas told him about the plan. Dean seemed okay with it, and Sam and Gabriel visited every day.

   Until one day, Gabriel didn't show up.

   He didn't show up the day after that. And the day after that.

   Sam was worried sick. And only one question went through his mind.

   Where's Gabriel?


	6. Chapter 5

Sam was pacing around the room, Dean trying to calm his little brother down. Sam couldn't calm down. Gabriel was no where to be seen. Cas had left earlier after hearing John was heading back to take his sons to the palace for a meeting with the king. Since it was a gathering of all hunters in the village, Dean had to go, and Sam couldn't be on his own.

When John got there, they began the tiring journey to the castle, Sam riding on a small pony Dean got for him. Sam didn't like riding the pony, scared he would fall and die. Dean tried to calm him as they saw the castle in the distance. Sam wanted to get to the castle in a hurry, just so he could get off this pony.

Sam was relieved to get off, and he headed inside, hand in hand with Dean. John was led to the banquet hall, where the meeting was taking place. Sam didn't like the wings on the walls, all pairs of three. He looked at the floor before they headed into the throne room, Sam looking up and tears falling down his face.

Right there. Above the king's throne. Was three pairs of golden wings.

Gabriel's wings.

Sam screamed and ran out, heading back to the house as fast as he could.

"No! Gabriel isn't dead! They're just wings that look like his!" Sam screamed.

But even everything he said was wrong. 

Gabriel was dead.

He was never coming back.

Dean chased after Sam, running as fast as he could before catching up, grabbing Sam and pulling him into his chest. Sam sobbed into Dean's shirt, soaking it. Dean led Sam back to the house and Castiel ran to Sam, hugging him, "I'm so sorry Sam."

Sam continued to sob into Dean, the eldest Winchester having to carry Sam inside the house and try to get him to go to sleep.

Sam laid down on the bed, pulling out a golden feather from underneath the pillow and clutching it while more tears streaked down his face.

"Gabriel."


	7. Chapter 6

Sam had sunk into a deep depression after what he had seen at the castle. He barely ate. Barely talked. Barely did anything. He would sit on his bed, staring at the golden feather in his hand while repeating Gabriel's name over and over again. 

Dean was worried of course, since Sam was slowly killing himself. Dean succeeded to get Sam to eat something, but the teen would only eat a few bites then go back to his room and close the door, beginning the repeating saying of Gabriel's name. Castiel tried to help heal Sam, but to no avail. Sam was too far in his depression for Cas to help.

John had suspicions on why Sam acted the way he did, but Dean always tried to cover it up with some excuse. The excuses did help a little, but John still had his suspicions.

Dean was in the house whilst John was out hunting. He watched Sammy carefully as he stared at the floor, eyes dull. Dean got up to walk over to Sammy when he heard a gun go off.....

And Castiel's scream.

Dean raced out, running over to where he heard the gunshot and froze in his place.

John was standing over Cas, who was caught in a good trap. Castiel's leg was bleeding from where John had shot him. And John had his rifle raised to shoot Cas in the head, the shot that always kills an angel.

Dean raced over and threw himself on top of Cas, covering the Angel. John growled, "Dean. Move." Dean glared and said, "You shoot him, you shoot me." John growled again before pulling Dean off and knocking him out by hitting his head with the butt of the rifle.

Castiel screamed when Dean fell limp, reaching for his unconscious lover. He had tears running down his face when Dean didn't wake up and he shot around and wing smacked John, using the few minutes John regained himself to free himself from the trap. When Cas was free, he ran over to Dean and held held him close, kissing his head before feeling Dean's heartbeat. "Thank goodness," he said before healing the wound in his leg and getting up, marching over to John with eyes glowing blue. He pulled his angel blade out and the night was silent after John's shriek of agony.

Castiel made sure John was dead before racing back over to Dean and putting two fingers to his forehead, pulling Dean back to consciousness. Dean's breath caught in his throat when he saw his father's body, but his heart stopped when he heard the sound of someone falling into the lake. 

Sammy. Can't. Swim.

Dean got up and raced over to the lake, not caring on how much his head was pounding. Sam was the only thing that mattered at the moment. Dean saw Sam's hand disappear under the water and he jumped in, swimming down to grab his little brother and pull him to the surface.

'Damn!' Dean growled in his mind, 'Why does he have to be so heavy!?' Dean struggled to pull Sam up, losing air fast as he tried. He soon got his and Sam's head above the water, Castiel pulling Sam to land while Dean climbed out, immediately running over. He pulled Sam into his arms, brushing the hair from his face. "God Sam," Dean said, "Don't ever do that again." Sam coughed up water, his eyes opening slowly. Dean smiled and pulled Sam into his chest, crying into his hair. "Don't ever do that again!"

Castiel watched, walking over to embrace the two. He held them close, wrapping his wings around them. They stayed that way for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 7

A few years later.....

Sam had grown into a handsome young man, and had gotten over Gabriel. The single golden feather he kept was in a glass case under a floorboard, so he wouldn't lose it. He hunts deer and elk, not angels anymore. 

Dean and Castiel had moved out, and into a large home in the town. Castiel knew how to hide his wings, making him appear as a normal human being. Dean had gotten a job as a blacksmith, forging different weapons and horseshoes. He bought a black thoroughbred mare from a horse dealer in the town, naming her Impala, and giving her a home in a small stable next to his house. Castiel had learned how to shoot a rifle and a bow and arrow, blending in perfectly. They lived life like normal people, putting their past behind them.

Dean was walking with Sam to the horse dealer, Sam needing a horse for his long distance hunt. Castiel walked beside them, holding hands with Dean. Thankfully, the town didn't care much about sexual orientation. Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's head, "How are you today, sweetheart?" Castiel smiled, "Good, you?" Dean chuckled, "Great." Sam wasn't talking, looking at the shops in the town rather than listening. 

They got to the small stable, filled with horses, big and small. Sam went in, looking around as Dean talked with the dealer. Castiel walked with Sam, looking at the horses. One nudged his cheek gently, nickering at him. Castiel smiled and stroked the stallion's muzzle, "Hey pretty boy." He was gorgeous. Blue roan with a white blaze. Dean smiled and walked over, looking over the horse, "He's pretty, and seems to like you." Castiel chuckled and said softly, "Angels have a way with animals." The stallion nickered and nuzzled Castiel again. Dean smiled, "I'll buy him for you." Castiel's face lit up, "You will!?" Dean nodded, "Yes, just for you." He kissed Castiel's cheek and called the dealer over to pay.

Sam walked down the aisles of horses, looking over them. He heard a faint whinny come from one stall, and looked into it. He saw a large chestnut shire, coat covered and matted with dirt, with four white socks and a blaze. His leg was bandaged, but the bandage was very bloody. The stallion was clearly in pain. Sam felt bad and walked in, reaching his hand out towards the horse. The shire struggled to stand, wobbling on his legs. Sam rushed over to held the poor horse. He called to Cas and Dean, the couple walking over with the blue roan stallion. Castiel stared with shock at the horse, racing over to heal it's wounds. Dean hated seeing the horse the condition it was in.

Sam bought the horse, slowly walking back with it to make sure the horse didn't walk too fast and hurt itself. Castiel and Dean walked ahead with the blue roan, hearing the familiar whinny of Impala in the distance. Dean smiled and called to her, "We're almost home, Baby!" Castiel sent a playful glare at Dean, the brunette chuckling, "You know you're my baby too." Castiel laughed and kissed Dean's cheek.

Sam stayed with the shire he named Jared. Castiel named the blue roan Samandriel. Impala didn't like the new company, as she had to share her stable with them. She snorted and snapped at the two stallions, Dean having to calm her down.

Jared was resting peacefully, Sam sleeping soundly against his stomach. Samandriel and Impala were sleeping on opposite sides of the barn when Jared woke up abruptly, waking Sam up too. Jared pawed at the ground and snorted, facing the oddly opened stable door. Sam cocked his head, "Dean closed and locked the doors before he went to bed, so why are they open?" Sam got up and saw a figure in the doorway, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping. 

He knew who the figure was, even before they came into perfect view.

"Gabriel."


	9. Chapter 8

Sam stood in shock as the archangel came into view. Gabriel had a pained expression on his face, looking at Sam, "Sam...... please...... it...hurts." He fell to the ground, showing a bloodied back, six deep wounds. Where his wings were. Sam ran over and called for Dean and Castiel, pulling Gabriel into his arms as he tried to soothe him. He kissed his head as tears ran down his face, yelling again, "Dean! Cas! Help!"

Dean and Castiel were sleeping when they heard Sam yell. Dean raced to get dressed and Castiel headed over, expecting to see Sam hurt. Not his dead archangel brother alive and bleeding in Sam's arms. Dean saw the sight and he ran over, "Cas! Heal him!" Castiel looked at his hands, "I. Can't. I can't heal the wounds where wings once were, it's impossible." Gabriel shook and held onto Sam, "It..... hurts." Sam tried to soothe him, rubbing his back, careful of the wounds. "Please, just help him," Sam said, tears blurring his vision. 

Dean ran over and tried his best to bandage the wounds, reciting a spell he learned from a book his dad left him. The wounds healed partially and Gabriel looked up at Sam with a smile, "Hey..... Sammy." Dean hurried to grab some bandages to cover Gabriel's wounds and hope they will heal. Sam started to cry and kissed him softly, "I've missed you so much!" Dean and Castiel watched the two lovers reunite after 12 years of being separated. 

"How are you even alive?" Sam asked after he pulled away. Gabriel shrugged, "I woke up two days ago, and spent the entire time looking for you."

Sam held Gabriel close to him the entire night, helping him dress and get situated. Gabriel would have to get used to not having wings and living a human life. He was wobbling a bit on his legs, and had to be told he couldn't fly when he tried to get lift off. He and Sam had become closer, always together now. Never to separate again.

Dean and Cas had gone out to get some hides to sow some blankets for Gabe and Sam. Meanwhile, the newly reunited couple walked around town, Sam showing Gabriel around. Gabriel could ride double with Sam on Jared, since the shire was just so big. Gabriel was fascinated by the shops and the changes since he, well, sorta died. 

Gabriel pointed out the shops, asking multiple questions about each. Sam smiled and kissed his head, heading inside a shop to get Gabriel some more clothing. Gabriel wanted some of the fancier clothing, but had to get some of the cheaper clothing to conserve money. Sam helped him dress into the new clothing, nodding at how Gabriel looked. "Perfect, now you're blending in." 

Gabriel smiled, kissing Sam's cheek as they prepared to leave. Sam became alert the way back, as through the darkened woods, he could see a pair of red eyes watching them. And they surely didn't look welcoming. Almost sinister. Sam tried not to hurry Gabriel and worry him, but wanted to get back to the house as soon as possible. He didn't feel safe out here, especially with an injured archangel recovering beside him.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-

Sam couldn't forget those red eyes, as they appeared whenever he forgot about them. It was they were haunting him.

Taunting him.

Sam was very uncomfortable when they appeared, especially when Gabriel was with him. He was protective of the archangel, not letting anything happen to him.

He saw them in the forest, the darkest parts of the thick brush. He saw them in the stable at night, in the hay stacks.

He even saw them in his room when Gabriel was sleeping.

The first few times Sam saw the eyes, he told Dean about it. But when Dean looked, he claimed he didn't see any red eyes. He claimed that every time, making Sam believe he was hallucinating.

Dean was leading Impala and Samandriel out to the farrier, as they needed new horseshoes. Castiel wanted to come along, needing new arrows as his old ones had been wearing down. Dean agreed and they left at noon.

Sam was cleaning out the stable, Jared grazing in the small fenced pasture outside. Gabriel was sleeping in the hay stack, curled up in the prickly straw. Sam couldn't figure out how Gabriel could sleep in such an uncomfortable area.

Sam had finished cleaning out Impala's stall when Gabriel screamed, figuring he just woke up from a nightmare. Sam ran over to Gabriel as his screaming died down, and he saw another archangel cradling a shaking Gabriel.

His wings were white, the tips fading from a white into a pink, the pink fading into a red at the very tip. He had dirty blonde hair, messy with tips sticking up.

What scared Sam though, were his eyes.

They were blue, but a ring of red around the pupil.

He's seen those eyes before.

His breathing accelerated and he asked, "Who are you?"

The archangel chuckled as he stroked Gabriel's strawberry blonde hair.

"Me? The name's Lucifer."


End file.
